The present invention relates to a door mounting with fixed pivot pin, which mounting accommodates installation of a door without the need for excessive tilting or clearances.
In known doors, especially in all glass doors, the bearing recess for accepting the pivot pin is enclosed on all sides so that the door has to be placed onto the pivot pin. This necessitates a tilting movement of the door during installation. Such a tilting movement requires a significant height clearance.
For example, with soffits or transoms which are wider than 60 mm, the height clearance has to be larger than the normal height clearance of 10 mm. Since a height clearance of more than 10 mm is often undesirable, a special lower door mounting, typically comprising a two-part insert in the fitting, has to be used to obviate the need for a tilting movement.